01 January 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-01-01 ; Comments *The final part of the 1992 Festive Fifty, backed by favourite records of the year and session repeats. Sessions *Ultraviolence, one and only session (repeat). Recorded 1992-08-27. No known commercial release. *Babes in Toyland, #4 (repeat). Recorded 1992-07-11. No known commercial release. *Spiritualized, #1 (repeat). Recorded 1992-01-07. No known commercial release. *Sebadoh, #1 (repeat). Recorded 1992-08-09. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *'Files 1 & 2' begin *Therapy?: 'Teenage Kicks (7 inch-Have A Merry Fucking Christmas)' (A&M) *''(JP: '500 copies of that handed out to customers in Dublin and Belfast by the band. I got one meself actually, although I wasn't at one of the gigs, because I'm so sweet.')'' *Ultraviolence: 'We Are The Dead' (Peel Session) *''(JP: 'That's Ultraviolence taking an unnecessarily pessimistic view of things, I think.')'' *Sebadoh: 'Circle Game' (Peel Session) *Babes In Toyland: 'Magic Flute' (Peel Session) *Coco Tea & Ninjaman: 'Swear In (7" Swear In)' (Veirman) *Spritualized: 'Smiles' (Peel Session) *''(JP: 'I spent most of Christmas, as I always do in my dutiful and wonderful way, in trying to catch up on the mail and the demo tapes and the records. I succeeded with the records, failed with the demo tapes, and failed with the mail, but I did write a lot of letters. Certain people who've been waiting for answers to questions about a record that I played before the reggae record back in 1976 will be getting probably rather a curt answer, actually, sometime during the next couple of weeks. And I also had the opportunity to listen to a lot of rather raucous American 7 inch singles, like this one.')'' *Shorty: 'Dynamite Lover (7 inch-B side of Niggerhat)' (Bovine) *Ukrainians: 'Batyar (Bigmouth Strikes Again) (CD-Pisni Iz The Smiths)' (Cooking Vinyl) *''(JP: 'If any of the Ukrainians are listening, my 1993 New Year's challenge to you is to translate some Mark E. Smith lyrics into Ukrainian, come into the studios and record them in session. I should like to hear that.')'' *(11.30 p.m. news) *Babes In Toyland: 'Sometimes' (Peel Session) *''(JP: 'Pity about the Ipswich match, I was going to go up for that. I saw them play Blackburn Rovers over the holiday period, and a most excellent match it was.')'' *Nirvana: 'Molly's Lips-Peel Session version (CD-Incesticide)' (Geffen) *Polygon Window: 'Audax Powder (CD-Surfing On Sine Waves)' (Warp) *''(JP: 'Being fairly unhip, all of us here in the studio, and there are loads and loads and loads of people as always, are wondering what on earth 'audax powder' is. If you know, write and tell us.')'' Polygon Window is Richard James, a.k.a. Aphex Twin, a.k.a. Diceman, as Peel reminds us. *Trash: 'On And On With Lou Reed (7 inch)' (New World Of Sound) *Soukous Stars: 'Mara (LP-Gozando)' (Sterns) *''(JP: 'Well, I hope that 1993's going to bring me skiploads of stuff like that.')'' *(Peel wonders once more why the people who send him nice Christmas cards don't live in his village.) *Sebadoh: 'Close Enuff' (Peel Session) *''(JP: 'As I was driving in through the fog, actually, most unpleasant driving. If you don't have to do any, I shouldn't bother, if you're in the South-East of England anyway, which is where the fog seems to be, most disagreeable it was, but I was listening to Radio Four, because it is important to monitor what's going on on the other networks. They were having their pick of the year, and it's really frustrating listening to that. I'm not suggesting they should have picked anything from this programme, although why not, you know? But there was nothing from Radio 1 at all. In fact, the only time that Radio 1 got mentioned in the entire programme was when they played a little bit of John Walters, which was highly entertaining, but they said, 'former Radio 1 producer', and that was the only mention of it. Everybody was going on all the time about how wonderful Radios 3 and 4 were, and you get quite angry about that, as though you were wasting your entire life.')'' *Foreheads In A Fishtank: 'Mr. Whippy (LP-Yeah Baby Wow)' (Some Bizarre) This track features the repeated closing line 'take more drugs', to which Peel hastily adds, 'They're being ironic, of course, for the benefit of any potential complainants.' *Ultraviolence: 'Time To Die' (Peel Session) *Mackie Ranks: 'War And Crime' (Taxi) 1992 Festive Fifty: Numbers 12-01 *'12': Fall, 'Ed's Babe (CD single)' (Fontana) *''(JP: 'I was just thinking, you know, while that was playing, there's nobody in all of my life apart from the Pig, who's given me as much pleasure as Mark E. Smith over the years.')'' *'11': Future Sound Of London, 'Papua New Guinea (12 Inch Original)' (Jumpin' & Pumpin') *''(JP: 'There were of course about six zillion mixes of that, but as far as it is possible for there to be an original, I think that was the original.')'' *'10': Pavement, 'Here (LP-Slanted And Enchanted)' (Matador) *''(JP: 'Well-chosen, that.')'' *'09': Babes In Toyland, 'Bruise Violet (LP-Fontanelle)' (Southern) *'08': Pavement, 'Trigger Cut (LP-Slanted And Enchanted)' (Matador) *''(JP: 'It's a difficult night for listeners in the London area actually, because they're torn between the idea of listening to the Festive Fifty and watching one of Fluff's old films on television. What a great man he is.')'' *'07': Sonic Youth, 'Youth Against Fascism (LP-Dirty)' (DGC) *''(JP: 'We're now first surge full Europeans, or I suppose our second actually by now, no time to be playing the bowdlerized version, I think.')'' Peel refers to the fact that, given the censorship of the Babes In Toyland track at number 22, the lines 'your fuckin' battle plan', 'he's a war pig fuck' and 'his shit is out of luck' are left intact in this play of the song. *'06': Fall, 'Free Range (7 inch)' (Cog Sinister) *''(JP: 'This is at number 5. I rather suspect, actually, that if I'd made a list of me own Festive Fifty choices, this would have been number 1.')'' *'05': Fall, 'Legend Of Xanadu (Triple CD compilation-Ruby Trax-The NME's Roaring Forty)' (New Musical Express) *''(JP: 'I wish they'd do more things like that, because it becomes immediately, for those of us who are old enough to remember the Dave Dee Dozy Beaky Mick & Tich original, it becomes immediately, I thought so anyway, a Fall song, and you forget the previous version (snaps his fingers) just like that.')'' *'04': Wedding Present, 'Come Play With Me (7 inch)' (RCA) *'03': Ministry, 'Jesus Built My Hotrod (12 inch)' (Sire) *''(JP: 'This year, for the first time that I can remember anyway, two tracks tied for first place, or initially anyway, two tracks tied for first place after all of the votes had been counted up, and of course that was jolly exciting. I'm always impressed by this kind of thing, anyway. After I'd gone back and re-checked them all, we had to apply what we always do when there's a tie, which is to count up to see which of the two tracks has the greatest number of, like, favourite record of the year votes. After all that, after this formula had been applied, this is the track which came up as number 2 in this year's Festive Fifty.')'' *'02': PJ Harvey, 'Sheela-Na-Gig (LP-Dry)' (Too Pure) *(1 a.m. news) *'01': Bang Bang Machine, 'Geek Love (12 inch)' (Jimmi Kidd Rekordz) *'File 2' cuts out near start of above track *''(JP: 'I suppose it was almost inevitable that that was gonna be number 1, but it only just made it, though.')'' *''(JP: 'Incidentally, in response to quite a few people who've written in, I may broadcast the results of the Festive Fifty that never was, which seems to have been called by most correspondents the 'Phantom Fifty', which is fine by me: that's the kind of thing on which we thrive, we DJs, that kind of alliterative nonsense, so the Phantom Fifty, maybe just broadcast through the year. Perhaps I'll just make it really agonising and only play one record per programme or something until I've got up to number one. But then again, I may not. I'm a whimsical creature.')'' *Fly Ashtray: 'It Doesn't Matter (CD-Clumps Takes A Ride)' (Shimmydisc) *''(JP: 'If anybody has got copies of all of the previous Festive Fifties, I'd quite like to have some, because we used to have 'em in the Fun Office, but something seems to have happened to them and they've been mislaid and I no longer have copies of the things myself, so when people write in and say, "Can you tell me what was number 4 in 1972?", whenever it is, '82, whatever year you like, choose a year, the answer is that I don't know, actually, so the only one that I've got is this year's, and the Phantom one.')'' *Ultraviolence: 'Broken Hearted' (Peel Session) *''(JP: 'I'm always a bit post-coital after I've finished the Festive Fifty. Do you feel that yourselves, I wonder?')'' *Babes In Toyland: 'Right Now' (Peel Session) *Sebadoh: 'Pot Doesn't Help' (Peel Session) *''(JP: 'Unopposed, I think, for the coughing track of the year.')'' *Spiritualized: 'Angels Sigh / Feel So Bad' (Peel Session) *Beres Hammond & Doyley Blackmale: 'Monkey Shine (7 inch)' (Sanguinetti) *Rupture: 'Brains Of Buds (Compilation 7 inch-Son Of Bllleeeeaaauuurrrrgghhh!)' (Slap A Ham) Somewhat unbelievably, this 7 inch 33⅓ rpm EP contains 68 tracks. Or perhaps not, given the brevity of this track (19 seconds). *Babes In Toyland: 'Jungle Train' (Peel Session) *''(JP: 'Our Thomas developed a bit of an appetite, as a consequence of hearing parts of these programmes, for doo-wop. So, if he's still awake, which he certainly shouldn't be, he could well fancy this.')'' *Solitaires: 'Angels Sang (CD-Walking Along With The Solitaires)' (Ace) *''(JP: 'Just think, when that first came out, I was seventeen, lithe and lovely as you like.')'' *Ultraviolence: 'Demons' (Peel Session) The piece at the opening of this track is part of Carl Orff's 'Carmina Burana'. *Sebadoh: 'Mouldy Bread' (Peel Session) *Thieves: 'Through The Door (12" Through The Door)' Nursery 12NYS11 *(2 a.m. news) File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1993-01-01 Parts 1-4 *2) 1993-01-01 Peel Show LE641.mp3 ;Length *1) 00:47:23, 00:45:48, 00:46:59, 00:40:56 *2) 02:04:12 ;Other *2) Created from LE641 of Lee Tapes ;Available *1) IAP's Tapes *2) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: IAP's Tapes Category:Festive Fifty